Retos
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Aún quedaba mucho fuego por extender y esta vez Laxus no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar./ Para Amaya-chan.


**Disclaimer: **applied

**Premio para el Primer lugar en el concurso de Halloween del grupo "Irresistible Naranja"**

* * *

**Retos**

**.**

— ¡¿Dónde maldita sea se metió Erza?!

Con una mirada rabiosa Mirajane Strauss pateó la mesa donde Jet y Droy intentaban tomar un descanso luego de su fallida misión donde como siempre Levy tuvo que tomar todo el trabajo. La poderosa maga clase-S más conocida como "La demonio" fulminó con la mirada a todo aquel que osó mirarla y quejarse por lo sucedido. La mayoría prefería mantener silencio y rogar porque la hormonal y fiera joven les pasara de largo, con diecisiete años cumplidos Mirajane no solo era una de las más poderosas magas que habían surgido dentro de Fairy Tail sino también una de las más temperamentales.

Y vaya que todos habían experimentado de primera mano lo cruel que podía llegar a ser, especialmente si le interrumpían cuando buscaba a su rival de toda la vida: "Titania" Erza.

—No se encuentra, Mira-san —solo la pequeña Levy se atrevió a responderle con nerviosismo, más que todo porque no quería que terminara de apalear a sus amigos —. Cogió una nueva misión por la mañana y se fue.

— ¿Se fue? —la sonrisa tenebrosa de Mirajane hizo temblar a la menudita maga —. ¡¿Quieres decir que huyó?! ¡Se suponía que teníamos una pelea pendiente hoy!

—Bueno, la verdad…—intentó decir con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Esa maldita cobarde! —gritó Mirajane apretando los puños mientras una aura oscura la rodeaba —. ¡¿Quién se cree que es para ignorarme?!

Nadie contestó.

Lisanna se adelantó con una sonrisa conciliadora y unas bebidas.

—Hermana, vamos, Erza ya volverá y podrán tener su pelea —lo dijo más que todo para contentarla, porque Lisanna no aprobaba la rivalidad que mantenían las dos.

— ¡Las cosas no se solucionan así, Lisanna! —exclamó la albina temblando de indignación. — ¡Erza me va a oír!

— ¡Huir de una pelea no es de hombres! —le apoyó Elfman desde su sitio.

—Erza no es un hombre, hermano, y no huyó, tenía que realizar una misión. —intentó mantener la calma la menor de los Strauss —. Vamos, hermana, ¿Por qué mejor no eliges una misión? Podrás descargar tus energías y ganar algo de dinero. Tenemos muchas cuentas pendientes.

Mirajane frunció el ceño al recordar eso. Apretó los labios y colocó las manos en las caderas con ademán pensativo. Su curvilínea figura atrajo la atención de más de uno, algo que tuvo la virtud de disminuir su irritación. Le encantaba llamar la atención y saberse atractiva, bueno mejor dicho le encantaba ganarle a Erza en cualquier cosa y eso formaba parte de la competencia. Con ademán remilgado, echando atrás su largo cabello atado a una alta coleta esbozó una sonrisa coqueta y se relajó.

—Está bien. Cogeré una misión. —aceptó y subió al segundo piso sin quitar la sonrisa victoriosa.

Hubiese destrozado parte del gremio y de hecho habría disfrutado mucho iniciar la pelea del día para descargar sus energías, pero Lisanna tenía razón, tenían cuentas pendientes. Había muchos enemigos para patearles el trasero y ganarse el sustento del día, no le gustaba que su hermanita se pusiera a elegir misiones peligrosas si ella estaba para eso y no confiaba en Elfman para eso.

Y claro que los beneficios extras no se podían ignorar.

En cuanto terminó de subir las escaleras miró a un costado, Laxus estaba recostado contra el barandal, oyendo música como de costumbre con expresión aburrida. Él arqueó una ceja en su dirección ante la mirada descarada que le daba sin contemplación.

—Tsk. ¿Qué? —exigió irritado.

—Nada. —contestó humedeciéndose los labios con sensualidad. Lanzó una baja risita y moviendo las caderas pasó por su costado en dirección al tablón de misiones.

Había notado la mirada de Laxus desde que entró, Mirajane no podía acabar de decidir si la miraba como lo hacían los demás hombres, con deseo, o simplemente con irritación. Leer a ese hombre era endemoniadamente difícil y eso en vez de repeler su atención no hacía más que entusiasmarla como pocas cosas podían hacerlo. Mirajane era engreída, era sexy y altanera, le encantaba pelear y mandar y le encantaban los retos. Y Laxus era un gran reto y un misterio que desentrañaría como fuera necesario.

¿Y por qué no en ese momento?

Erza no estaba, no tenía con quien pelear.

Natsu y Gray habían ido a una misión, no había nadie a quien molestar.

El maestro estaba ausente, nadie podría detenerla.

Era el momento ideal, pasando por alto claro está que todo el gremio estaba en el primer piso, incluso su inocente hermana menor y su amable hermano menor, y un montón más de mocosos que debían ser demasiado ingenuos y puros. Bah, eso solo lo hacía más excitante.

Sonrió zalamera quitando uno de los anuncios al azar y ojeando sin interés la misión peligrosa en la que se embarcaría. Algo sobre un monstruo, muertes y mucho ácido.

—…—oyó como Laxus caminaba hacia ella, más bien dicho hacia el tablón de anuncios y suspiró como si estuviera aburrido de todo.

Dale, una razón más para jugar un rato.

—Puras tonterías —dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos mirando las misiones —. ¿No hay nada que suponga un reto?

—Hay muchas misiones donde elegir, querido. —dijo con tono burlón apuntando con un dedo hacia un anuncio de máximo peligro.

Laxus bufó como si hubiera contado un chiste.

—Incluso para ti, "La Demonio" esas misiones son un chiste. —comentó altanero.

—No me gusta ese "incluso para ti". —Mirajane frunció el ceño —. Yo también soy una maga clase-S.

—Entre tú y Erza, ella gana. —la sonrisa maliciosa del rubio tenía toda la intención de sacarla de sus casillas.

Se aguantó el golpearlo por la sencilla razón de que lo necesitaba para su plan. Sonrió tenebrosamente y dando un paso en su dirección cortó el espacio entre ambos, delineando el bien formado pecho con una uña pintada de negro. Él solo agrandó su sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos, de pronto sumamente despierto e interesado en lo que tenía que decir.

—Eso no puedes saberlo a ciencia cierta —dijo en voz baja y gutural —. ¿Por qué no apuestas?

—Ja, sé perfectamente quien ganaría.

—No, no lo sabes. —Mirajane retrocedió, echando nuevamente su cabello hacia atrás y pasando su mano lentamente desde su cuello descendiendo por su cuerpo y tuvo toda la satisfacción del mundo al ver como los ojos de Laxus seguían su movimiento con cautela.

El Dragon Slayer miró con desconfianza al principio, pero luego con interés. Mirajane era de las pocas mujeres del gremio que merecían la pena mirar. Si quería jugar entonces jugaría.

— ¿Quieres que apueste por ti? —la voz de Laxus era retadora.

—Yo ganaré a Erza, que no te quede duda —dijo la maga completamente confiada. —. Pero ahora eso no importa.

—Tienes razón —la sonrisa de Laxus se volvió salvaje. Se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la pared mirando con diversión los pocos metros que les separaban del barandal del segundo piso y de las miradas de todos los que abajo reían y tomaban ajenos a la plática que allí llevaban. —. Estoy aburrido, puedes verlo.

—Yo también —ella tiró el papel de la misión al suelo y lo pisó sin quitar la mirada del rubio.

— ¿Qué propones? —era obvio que Laxus había captado bien las intenciones de la sensual mujer.

—Un rato de diversión…tal vez —Mirajane dio un paso y luego otro con una mirada completamente dominante. Parecía un animal acechando a su presa.

—Porque no —Laxus se encogió de hombros como si el reto no fuera de su interés.

Pero si de algo se sentía orgullosa "La Demonio" era que su apelativo no era simplemente a lo aterradora que podía ser, se debía a todo: a su sensualidad, a su poder y a su seducción. Estaba acostumbrada a lo mejor y a ganar sin importar que, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que también Erza cayera por sus poderes y fuera considerara la mejor. Así que con una sonrisa coqueta y salvaje ella besó a Laxus, no necesitaba de ningún movimiento más para encender la llama de pasión que necesitaba.

Al principio él no respondió, le dejó todo a ella, probándola, como hacía con todo. Mirajane no le era indiferente pero Laxus no iba a dejarse dominar tan fácilmente.

Las menudas manos femeninas recorrieron el cuerpo masculino, acariciando, aruñando, marcando por todos lados, tan territorial como era, tan salvaje y tan poderosa. El beso no fue tierno ni desbordada dulzura, todo lo contrario los labios rojos de Mira se movían con ferocidad y brusquedad, con lujuria apenas reprimida, y en el calor que surgió entre ambos cuerpos obtuvo su respuesta cuando las manos anchas y poderosas de Laxus la sostuvieron en vilo, azotándola contra la pared con agresividad, cambiando instantáneamente a quien dominaba todo.

Ella no se quejó, solo respondió con una sonrisa triunfal. La boca de del Dragon Slayer abrasó la suya con intensidad, deslizando la lengua sobre sus labios en claro gesto de demanda. Ella no accedió y él gruñó en respuesta. Sin embargo aun había más por tocar, más por sentir y con que jugar.

Cuando el aire hizo falta se separaron apenas unos centímetros, ella toda sonrojada y jadeante por la acción, él no en mejores condiciones. El bullicio apenas les llegaba pero el saber que allá abajo estaban todos solo hacía que la adrenalina aumentara.

Mira susurró algo entre dientes mientras enterraba las uñas sobre la ancha espalda masculina, la lujuria creció y él besó y mordisqueó el terso cuello. La escuchó jadear, la escuchó gemir apenas, pedir más y aquello solo lo encendió. El fuego se derramó como líquido por sus venas y lo dominó. Memorizó cada curva desde las anchas caderas, la fina cintura y los abultados senos sobre la ropa y con dedos hambrientos luego exploró a sus anchas bajo esta.

La mujer gimió contra sus labios y entonces todo estalló.

— ¡Hermana! —Lisanna acaba de subir solo por preocupación aunque sabía que estaba prohibido para ella. Las bebidas que llevaba en la mano se habían deslizado de sus manos cuando completamente abochornada por la escena que presenciaba los soltó.

Laxus y Mirajane se separaron al instante. El primero intentando mantener el orgullo, la segunda completamente divertida.

—No debes buscar lo que no has perdido, hermanita. —canturreó en un jadeo.

—Tú…Tú…

—Tienes casi quince años, sabes perfectamente lo hacía. —Mira recogió el papel de su misión y se ajustó el lazo que amarraba su cabello —. No me hagas explicarlo.

Lisanna ladeó el rostro sonrojada. Mira rió bajamente, luego miró a Laxus que se acomodaba la ropa obviamente irritado por la interrupción.

—No está mal, pero puedes mejorar —se burló agitando la mano con malicia.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —los ojos de Laxus se estrecharon con furia.

—Creo que entendiste muy bien lo que afirmo. —Mirajane le sacó la lengua, cogió a Lisanna de la mano y bajó con una radiante y arrogante sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué demoraste tanto, hermana? —preguntó Elfman — ¿Y dónde se metió Laxus?

—Estaba…probando algo —la sonrisa cínica de Mirajane solo hizo que Lisanna se sonrojara más e intentara por el bien de su salud mental olvidar lo que había presenciado. Ahora tenía una razón más para no acercarse nunca más al segundo piso. —. De cualquier forma creo que lo mejor es ir los tres en esta misión, alístate Elfman.

El albino asintió emocionado. Lisanna sacudió la cabeza e hizo lo mismo. Media hora después los tres ya listos se despidieron de todos, para Mira no pasó desapercibido la mirada de matar que Laxus le dirigía. Se detuvo un momento, una sonrisa bailoteando en sus labios, sus ojos brillando de expectativa. Mirajane era una mujer que sabía lo que quería. Por ejemplo quería proteger a sus hermanos. Quería vencer a Erza. Quería ser más poderosa. Y por supuesto, quería a ese hombre para ella.

Ella era fuerte, "La demonio" le llamaban todos, y pues no se equivocaban, podía volverse una completa demonio cuando se metían con lo protegía o le pertenecía, formaba parte de su carácter su excesiva territorialidad con eso.

Y a toda mujer fuerte le atraían los hombres iguales de fuerte o incluso más.

Y a una demonio le hacía bien la compañía de otro demonio…

…Sino entonces el infierno sería sumamente aburrido…y frío.

La mirada de ella lo dijo todo, eso no se había terminado allí, aún quedaban muchos días y noches, muchas pruebas y muchos besos.

Aún quedaba mucho fuego por extender y esta vez Laxus no estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar.

.

* * *

_Tantán :D_

_Amaya-chan aquí está, XDDD, espero que te guste. Aquí finalmente va la otra parte del premio por haber ganado el concurso del grupo, disculpa todo el tiempo que demoré._

_PD: Este fic está situado antes de la muerte de Lisanna, cuando Mirajane aún conservaba su carácter arrogante y burlón. De hecho esto hace alusión a la misión en donde Lisanna muere._

_Eso es todo, gracias por leer ^^_

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
